


Bambi on ice

by ourgreyminds



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Winter, YouTube, i cri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgreyminds/pseuds/ourgreyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go ice-skating, but Phil is a bambi on ice. Hot chocolate fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi on ice

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not winter but just go with the flow.

It was a cold, rainy winter in London. Dan was cuddled up in his duvet, too lazy to get up. He sighed in contentment as he lay, he had had a nice sleep. He had dreamt about Phil, and although he couldnt remember the dream, he woke up in a happy mood. 

Phil was in the kitchen, softly humming the tune of some kind of themetune. He planned on making pancakes for Dan, and surprise him with breakfast on bed. A few minuites later he finished, and slowly shuffled along the hallway to Dans door. Balancing the tray on one hand, he knocked on the door and slipped inside. Dan turned around a bit, and saw a familiar outline stand in his doorway. A smile formed instantly on his lips and he rubbed his eyes to see more clearly. 

"Hey Danny!" Phil said brightly. He stepped over to the bed, and layed the tray next to him. Dan pushed himself up on his elbows, leaning against the headboard.   
"Hey Philly." Dan replied, "whats this for?" He asked.  
Phil just shrugged and mumbled something about being bored. Dan chuckled, and said thanks, pulling the tray on his lap.   
"How do you feel about going ice-skating today?" He asked, munching on his breakfast while Phil sat next to him.  
"But I can't skate... I don't know how..." Phil answered.   
"I'll teach you!" Dan said happilly. 

Phil nodded and tried not to stare at his flatmate and best friend. The only reason he wanted to bring Dan breakfast in bed was because he loved his sleepy morning face, not to mention the bed hair. He had a huge crush on Dan, but was too scared to admit it, as it might break up their friendship.  
*  
"Come on Phil!" Dan said as he encouraged his friend to step on the ice. He held out a hand to help him, and Phil gladly took it. As soon as he slid onto the ice, he almost slipped and had to lean ridiculously far forward with his hands streched out to either sides to not fall. Dan giggled and helped Phil stand up straight. 

Dan was a fairly good skater, he had learned from his mother when he was a small boy, but Phil on the other hand had never stood on skates. He was wobbling around the rink, squealing a bit every time he nearly fell over. After about five minutes he tripped and fell backwards. Laughing, Dan held out a hand to help him up. Phil blushed and tried to stand up again. But, with his legs being to long and him being so clumsy, he fell over again and this time, he pulled Dan with him.

Both of them immediately fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter, and it took a while for them to both be standing again. The rink was pretty crowded, and they had trouble finding an empty spot to practice.   
"Hmm. Phil lets go over here" Dan said, pointing to a corner, where almost no-one was standing. Phil nodded and Dan took a few strides, gracefully coming to a stop and turning around to wait for Phil.

He giggled a bit to see his friend awkwardly stumbling forward, almost bumping into everyone that passed. Dan covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile, and he tried not to aww of adorableness. He found everything about his flatmate cute, from his floppy hair all the way to his long spindly legs. He couldnt help but wonder what it would be like to have Phil as a boyfriend. To be able to kiss him on the cheek when he fell over, or cuddle him in his arms to prevent him from falling.

Finally, Phil reached where Dan was standing. He held onto the railing, and looked at the ground. He wished he was as good as skating as Dan was. He felt like he was ruining the whole day, the only thing Dan was doing the entire time was waiting for him. A tear dripped from his eye and landed with a small splat on the ice. He quickly wiped his eyes in an attempt to not make Dan notice. When he looked up he saw Dan looking at him with a worried eyes. Phil tried to smile, but it kind of failed, and he just made a lopsided face.  
"Heyy.. Phil.. Whats wrong?" Dan asked, taking a step forward. His arms moved upwards, but as if he was stopping himself, he quickly put them to his sides again.  
"Im sorry... Im just.... Im so bad at skating and i dont want to ruin it for you." Phil sniffed. 

Dans heart melted, and he gave in to the urge he had erlier to give his friend a hug. Phil instinctivly snuggled his face on the crook of Dans neck. Dans heart quickened, and his breathing became a bit irregular.   
"It's okay..." He whispered, desperate to try and not focus on how close Phil was to him. "Everyone has to learn at some point." He glanced around nervously, hoping there weren't any phan shippers around. 

Phil sighed and nodded. Then, he pulled away, running a hand through his hair.   
"Here," Dan said, turning Phil around without making him fall. "This might help." 

He gently put both of his hands on Phils side, and slid forwards so that his stomach was touching Phils back. He placed his feet besides Phils, so that Phil was inbetween them. Phils breath hitched, and he blushed a dark shade of scarlet, hoping Dan wouldn't notice. Dan instucted him to lean forward a bit, and move one foot after the other. It went a lot better this way, and Dan held Phil steady between his arms. 

After a while, Phil could skate alone quite well, and Dan didn't have to hold him anymore. Phil did prefer to hold Dans hand, as he sometimes tripped over his feet, and Dan could quickly hold up his arm, keeping Phil up. They went on like this for an hour or so, before getting tired. They decided to go to the café next to the rink. 

Dan contemplated to hold Phils hand the whole time, even though they weren't on ice. He decided to take a leap of faith and just do it. If Phil would take his hand away, he would quickly let go and pretend nothing had happened. They stepped of the ice, and to Dans suprise, Phil didn't let go either. Instead, he walked a little closer to Dan as usual, and smiled at him. 

Inside the cafe they each ordered a hot chocolate, and sat down in the corner. Sitting across from eachother they quietly sipped their beverages. Dans knee subtly brushed Phils thigh. Phil glanced up, to find Dan looking at him with a dreamy expression. As soon as he realised Phil was looking, he slightly shook his head and smiled innocently. Phil set down his mug, and Dan supressed a giggle. 

"Hmmm?" Phil asked, wondering what was so funny.  
"You erm... You have a slight mustache." Dan giggled. Phil blushed, embarrased, and put a hand up to his mouth to wipe it off. Dan, however, stopped him.   
"I'll get it." He said with a low voice. Phil nodded and averted his eyes.   
"Move a bit closer." Dan said, sitting forward a bit too. Phil obliged, his heart racing. Swiftly, he ran his sweater across Phils lips, wiping the brown off. He took Phils chin in his hand, and tilted his face up a bit. Phil gave a small gasp and gazed into Dans eyes, wondering why he was doing this. Dan saw Phils dilated pupils, and closed the small gap between their lips.

Phils eyes widened in shock. Dans lips were moving gently against his, and he couldn't fathom what was happening. He relaxed a little, and kissed Dan back. It was a short sweet kiss, and to anyone it wouldn't have meant anything. But for them, it meant the world. Dan pulled back and gazed lovingly into Phils warm blue eyes. He grinned.  
"I have wanted to do that ever since you came into my room this morning." He admitted, grabbing Phils hand over the table, entertwining their fingers.  
Phil blushed and nodded.   
"I...." Dan started, hesitating.  
"Hmmm? Whats wrong?" Phil questioned.  
"I love you Phil." He looked out of the window, not daring to see Phils reaction and hoping this wouldn't change anything.

He was caught by surpise as he felt Phils lips crash into his.   
"I love you too Dan!" Phil said, grinning from ear to ear.

The rest of the afternoon, Dan and Phil went on skating, and whenever Phil fell over, Dan would pull him up, hug him, and give him a quick kiss before they went on. Phil might have fallen over a few times on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, it was a little oneshot inspired by a day on the ice. Thank you so much for all of the kudos you left on my previous phanfic! :D I love you all


End file.
